rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Clementine DuRenge
Appearance Clementine has tan skin and brown hair and eyes. Her hair is very curly and voluminous, and she keeps it cut in a fairly uniform afro, with a part over her left eye. She is slim and fit, accounting for her impressive agility. She wears a brown t-shirt with an orange jacket and a brown belt strapped around her torso. She also wears blue denim jeans and brown shoes. She wears three pistol holster she uses to hold her weapons: one on each hip holding Survivor and Fragment, and one on her right thigh holding her father's pistol. Semblance Clementine can absorb electricity to increase her Aura. She generally does this in one of two ways, by either absorbing enemies' electric attacks or using her Dust-infused clothes. When an enemy attacks her using electricity, she takes no damage from the electricity and gains one Aura. However, she can still take damage from attacks involving electricity. For example, if someone attacked Clementine with a sword using an Arc Crystal, she'd take no damage from the Arc Crystal, and would gain 1 Aura, but would still take damage from the sword. She also wears a jacket which is infused with Orange Dust. She can use it to charge her Aura on any given turn by using the entirety of her Action Budget on a Dust roll (DIS+WIL) 20. Because Stun Rounds also have a physical aspect, should Clementine attempt to charge her Aura with Survivor and Fragment using Stun Rounds, the damage from the bullet cancels out the gain from the Aura Charge. If her Aura is maxed out, she gains a point of Charge. By making a successful Semblance Check (WIL+AGI) of 5*Charge (Maximum 40), she can use all of her Charge points at once to either charge her Aura by one point per point of Charge, or to fire a volley of electrical shots, which she refers to as "Lightning Round". Each shot must be rolled individually (AGI+WIL), and have similar effects to Stun Rounds. Each Lightning Round shot takes 1 Capacity, so Clementine must have Capacity greater than or equal to her Charge in order to use Lightning Round. If Clementine's Charge exceeds her maximum Capacity, it all Discharges instantly, dealing 5 points of damage directly to Clementine's Health, and dealing 5 points of damage to anyone standing within a 10ft radius of Clementine, including teammates. Damage to others via Discharge does not ignore Aura, as it does for Clementine herself. Weapon In melee form, Survivor and Fragment are twin Bowie knives. When using Survivor and Fragment as knives, Clementine's style is mostly defensive, as she is more comfortable using ranged weapons. In ranged form, Survivor and Fragment are twin semi-automatic pistols. Her style in ranged combat makes maximal use of her agility, jumping, rolling and dodging to avoid incoming fire while getting new angles of attack on her opponents. Survivor and Fragment are orange with black accents. She also always carries her father's pistol, completely unmodified, on her person. As such, should she become separated from Survivor and Fragment, she still has a weapon, albeit one without a melee variant or the capacity to use Dust Rounds. Her father's pistol is considered an accurate weapon (AGI+PER), and she suffers no penalties for using it. Character Growing up on the streets of Mistral, Clementine had to fight for every scrap of food she got. It didn't help when she was orphaned at the age of 6, her parents killed by a local gang leader when they refused to give up their food for the gang's "protection". Taking up her father's pistol, Clementine had to take her survival into her own hands. After seven years of surviving on scraps and fighting off gangsters, she learned the identity of the man who killed her parents. She hunted him down, intent on killing her parents' killer. However, when she finally found him, she had a change of heart, instead turning him in to the authorities. It was then they suggested she enroll at Sanctum Academy. She trained hard, forging her own pistols in the style of her father's which kept her alive for so long. After years of Combat School, she enrolled to be trained as a huntress at Haven Academy, becoming the leader of Team CSER. She doesn't trust Sanguine because of his Grimm eye, as one of the major presences in her part of Mistral was the White Fang, who also wore the faces of monsters, nor does she get along well with Elise, who she believes frequently attempts to undermine her authority. However, she works very well with Rusty. '''Player Name: '''Daniel MacIsaac Category:PCs Category:Balanced